Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for processing visual cues to improve device understanding of a user input.
Description of Related Art
Voice recognition programs commonly used on mobile computing device frequently misunderstand the audible cues spoken by users. Likewise, auto-complete and smart keyboard applications often lack accuracy when attempting to complete partial terms entered by a user. Some common attempts to solve these deficiencies include the use of history, location, and the like in an attempt to improve accuracy, but such solutions still often result in inaccurate word selection.